Destiny Complete?
by trorychic
Summary: **AN PLEASE READ**Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have continued on with there lives after vanquishing Cole. It is now 2 years later, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are all pregnant together. A special surprise is in store for the Charmed Ones
1. Default Chapter

Destiny Complete? By: Abby  
  
Summary: this was a challenge on my site, *Challenges* (http://www.geocities.com/charmedgg0421/enter.html) but no one wrote it, so I decided to try it myself. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have continued on with there lives after vanquishing Cole. It is now 2 years later, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are all pregnant together. This is the story of those 9 months. Or actually the last month..not even that long. A special surprise is in store for the Charmed Ones. p.s. Phoebe's baby is with "Kevin", a guy I made up..but he left when he found out she was pregnant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper Halliwell practically flew into the kitchen- well, flying for an 8 months pregnant woman. Yup, Piper was pregnant with her second child. After the birth of her 2 year old, Prudence Josephine Wyatt, or Jo, there had been a long demonic stretch, so "time" for Leo and Piper, let alone another baby, was nonexistent. But now, after finally vanquishing the source, Piper was thinking about more important things. Like the birth of her baby, and her sisters' babies.  
  
~*~*~~*~  
  
Paige Matthews, now happily married for about a year, walked past the bathroom door on her way downstairs and heard the running water and the singing of her husband, Glenn.  
  
She smiled. She was still smiling when she met up with Leo on the steps and they descended.  
  
"What's got you so happy this early in the morning?" Leo asked.  
  
A glance at the clock told Paige that it was 8 o'clock.  
  
"I don't know.just happy I guess." Paige said, walking into the kitchen ahead of him.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Paige looked down to see a pile of plates on the floor, most smashed to pieces.  
  
She sheepishly glance at Piper, who was standing by the oven, one hand on her hip and the other holding a spatula which she was flipping pancakes with.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Paige! You have to be more careful!" Piper said disapprovingly.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't ask to be Shamu! It takes a while to get used to this." Paige said, glancing down at her bulging stomach, which had collided accidentally with the stack of plates on the kitchen table.  
  
"8 ½ months isn't long enough?!?!? I'm telling you Paige; you must be having twins, because a normal pregnant woman, especially as skinny as you are, does NOT get that big!" Piper said, turning back to the stove.  
  
"And I'm telling YOU Piper, the doctor said I am having ONE baby. Just one!"  
  
"We'll see." Piper said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe Halliwell heard the bed groan as she rolled over and stood up.  
  
'Ugh..I can't wait til I have my figure back!' Phoebe said, looking at herself in the floor length mirror.  
  
Out of all three Halliwell sisters, Phoebe was the least noticeable. From the front, you could barely tell she was pregnant, let alone 9 months, and due any day now.  
  
"Of course a side view is very different." Phoebe thought with disgust as she turned. But despite her lack of figure, Phoebe was on cloud 9. She was having a baby. A NORMAL baby. Well, semi-normal. Her baby would still be Charmed. Just like her sisters' babies.  
  
She grabbed a pink maternity top and a calf length denim skirt. One glance in the mirror told her that her hair needed a serious washing, so she walked down the hall toward the bathroom with her clean clothes and reached it just as Glenn was exiting.  
  
"Morning." She said to her brother in law.  
  
"Morning, Phoebe. Hope I didn't take all the hot water." He said, walking towards the room he and Paige now shared.  
  
"I hope you didn't too." She muttered. She knew the streams of water would feel good, no matter what the temperature.except if it were like ice cubes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Pheebs, what are you doing today?" Piper asked as the family sat around the table.  
  
Phoebe glanced to her right, where Piper had a stack of pancakes a mile high, and to her left, where Paige had one at least 2 miles high, and then down at her own plate, which was equally full.  
  
"Nothing planned. How bout you guys?" Phoebe asked, looking around the table. She waved her fingers at Jo who was sitting in her high chair, snacking on a few small pancakes.  
  
"I've got to get into work." Paige said. (an: she didn't quit her job)  
  
"Paige! You shouldn't be working..your 8 ½ months pregnant!" Phoebe reprimanded her younger sister.  
  
"That's what I've been telling her. Maybe she'll listen to you." Glenn said, draping his arm on the back of Paige's chair.  
  
"Phoebe, you're still working. And your 9 months!" Paige said, grabbing the upper hand over her sister.  
  
"Paige I am working from home. All I do is write letters to people all day on my laptop." Phoebe said.  
  
"Whatever.anyway, today is my last day for a while. SO you all can stop worrying." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe and Glenn shared a satisfied smile.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Bye Phoebe! See you later!" Piper said from the front door. She zipped up Jo's jacket and then threw on her own pea coat.  
  
"Bye Piper! By Jo!" Phoebe said, not looking up from her laptop screen. "Dear Joan." She muttered as her sister and niece left.  
  
Now she was alone. Paige and Glenn were both at work, and Leo was away on a call, so phoebe had the house to herself.  
  
'Yes.' She thought, leaning back on the couch. 'Peace and ---'  
  
"Ow!" Phoebe sat up quickly, clutching her stomach. She knew what this pain meant.  
  
"Piper Piper Piper Piper Piper Piper.." Phoebe said, waddling to the kitchen as fast as she could.  
  
She lifted the phone and quickly dialed Piper's cell phone.  
  
"Piper? We need to call Ava."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End part one..what do you think? Do you like it? Tell me what you think! Any and all feedback, I want to make it good! Love ya!  
  
Abby 


	2. A babyand anotherANDANOTHER?

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Part 2  
  
Ava walked out of Phoebe's bedroom and closed the door. She turned to her sisters.  
  
"We still have several hours until she is anywhere near ready." She said.  
  
"Can we see her?" Piper asked, placing a hand on the aching small of her back.  
  
"Yes, of course..she is begging for you guys." Ava said with a grin.  
  
Piper turns to Leo.  
  
"Yeah I know...," He lifts Jo from her spot on the floor, where she was playing with blocks. "Ready, Jo-Jo?"  
  
"Where, DaDa?" Little Jo says.  
  
"We're gonna go visit the Elders." He said.  
  
"Ooooo Elwdews!" She cried happily as the pair disappeared in a flurry of white and blue lights.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Ava entered the dimly lit room.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige cried, circling around to the other side of the bed and wrapping her arms around her sister.  
  
"Hey Sweetie!" Phoebe said, returning the hug.  
  
Piper went to the other side, and more hugs were exchanged.  
  
"So Phoebe, excited?" Paige asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah.I mean I knew I was gonna have a baby..but I never really felt it would happen until now." Phoebe said, smiling widely.  
  
"Just wait til you see 'em for the first time..nothing can prepare you for that." Piper said, recollecting Jo's birth. "Listen guys, I've been thinking."  
  
"Hmmm?" Phoebe acknowledged her sister.  
  
"Well, you know I named Jo Prudence..for Prue. And then we use her middle name..because there can never be another Prue you know?"  
  
"Of course, Sweetie." Paige said.  
  
"Well I was thinking.maybe you guys.I mean if you don't have any other ideas.well.maybe you would want to do the same thing..for Mom and Grams." Piper said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh Piper." Phoebe cried.  
  
"Sweetie that is a great idea.I'm all for it." Paige said.  
  
"Oh me too sweetie." Phoebe said, reaching her arms out for her big sister.  
  
Piper hugged her. "Paige, don't you have to check with Glenn?"  
  
"Oh I'll just let him pick the middle name." Paige said, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 6 hours later  
  
Piper walked up the steps, attempting to balance a tray of tea on her extended belly. She met Ava and Paige in the hall.  
  
"How's Phoebe?" Leo orbed in just as Piper reached the pair.  
  
A grin spread across all 3 faces as Ava answered Leo. "She's almost there. It won't be long now."  
  
The tray suddenly shot of Piper's grip, and just as quickly it froze in mid- air. The trio turned to look at her.  
  
"Judging from that look, I think we have another baby coming to the Halliwell house today." Ava said.  
  
"Uhhh..make that 3." Paige said suddenly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Leo and Piper cried at the same time.  
  
Leo turned to Ava. "What's going on?"  
  
"Possibly stress induced. But it will be fine as long as we get them lying down." Ava said, somewhat nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leo?" Ava said, exiting Phoebe's room. She had settled Paige into her bed and then checked on Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, closing Piper's door.  
  
"We have a slight problem."  
  
"What? Are the girls ok? Phoebe? Paige? Piper?"  
  
"No..from what I have seen, all pregnancies will be smooth..except I am only one person, and they are three. Now it's too late to get Phoebe to a hospital, and I would rather not split them up this late in the game. I think both Piper and Paige are further along than we thought, but they didn't want to say anything because of Phoebe. So I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ok, well Phoebe should deliver after midnight. After we make sure she and the baby are ok, we move on to Paige and Piper. Now, we need to move them into the same room. Then, I can instruct you on delivering your baby."  
  
"What? But-"  
  
"Leo! It's their only chance. They may very well deliver at two completely different times, but if they do deliver around the same time, I need your help. We can't risk any of the girls or their babies. And you can do it.I know it." Ava smiled encouragingly at Leo.  
  
: long pause:  
  
"Ok. Tell me what to do."  
  
"Well, first we call Glenn. We may need his help moving beds and stuff."  
  
"You don't know these girls."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bed!" Paige cried from her position next to Piper on Piper and Leo's bed.  
  
In a flurry of blinking lights, Paige's bed appeared squeezed right in between the wall and the other bed.  
  
"Great job, Paige." Leo said, almost fully supporting her as she stepped moved beds.  
  
"Thanks.did you call Glenn yet?" Paige asked. He was working late tonight.  
  
"No sweetie not yet." Ava said.  
  
"Good.don't"  
  
"Paige-"  
  
"No, don't. You said so yourself, Ava, that I wouldn't deliver until at least after Phoebe.he will be home by then." Paige argued from her bed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
AHHH!  
  
The sound of a scream echoed through the house.  
  
"AVA!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Ava and Leo disappeared out the door.  
  
A quick glance at the clock told Piper it was 12 o'clock on the dot.  
  
"3 cousins born on the same day..who would have thought." Paige said, speaking Piper's thoughts.  
  
She just smiled. Soon she would have a niece. Actually, better make that 2.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
end part 2  
  
You like? Tell me what you think!  
  
3 Abby 


	3. Joy to heartache

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Come on Phoebe! You can do it!" Leo encouraged Phoebe from his position next to her bed. He had to be "husband" to both Piper and Phoebe. He braced himself for her next squeeze.  
  
"I---can't!!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes you can. You don't want me to have to tell Piper you couldn't do it, do you? I don't think she would believe me. You're strong Phoebe! Be strong!"  
  
"Ok Phoebe the head is out. I just need one or two more pushes. Good ones." Ava said.  
  
"O---K."  
  
A cry of a baby hit Phoebe's ears and she instantly relaxed. She could see Ava wrapping up a little mess of blood and baby in a blanket.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Looking good Phoebe..really good." Ava said, wiping down the baby in front of her one more time to get any of the excess stuff off. She wrapped the baby in a fluffy white towel. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"  
  
Phoebe finally knew! She had a daughter! An excited nod was her answer.  
  
Ava came forward and laid the squirming bundle in her arms.  
  
Phoebe looked down into the face of her baby, and then up at Leo, beaming.  
  
"So that's my niece.." Leo said, grinning.  
  
"Yup..would you like to hold her?" Phoebe said.  
  
Leo held out his arms, but before he could take the baby, a voice interrupted.  
  
"LEO!!! GET IN HERE!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Is Phoebe ok?" Piper's voice was more concerned and much quieter than Paige.  
  
"Yeah..we want to meet our niece or nephew." Paige called out.  
  
Phoebe laughed and laid the baby in Leo's arms. "Hurry back"  
  
"I will. Just a quick peek for them."  
  
*In Piper's room*  
  
"Grrr..where is he?" Paige sighed. The contractions were getting closer for her and Piper, but they were both ok at the moment.  
  
"Girls.." Leo said, entering the room.  
  
"Leo! Oh you have it.let me see! What is it? Boy or girl?" Piper asked.  
  
"Girl.now you guys just get a quick peek, because Phoebe wants her baby back." Leo said.  
  
"Hand her over."  
  
The girls cooed over the baby for a few minute before Leo confiscated her.  
  
Leo and Ava rendezvoused in the hall.  
  
"Ok so what's the plan from here?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, Phoebe and her baby both look fabulous. I think it is safe to leave her alone. We are just a room away." Ava said.  
  
"Ok, so now we're on to Piper and Paige. And where is Glenn?" Leo asked, glancing at the clock. 1:30. "Hey did you get the time the baby was born?"  
  
"Yeah, 1:08. April 21, 2003." Ava replied.  
  
"Cool.really cool. So now what"  
  
"I am just going to let Phoebe in on our game plan, and you go tell Piper and Paige." Ava said.  
  
*Piper's Room*  
  
"Ok guys here's the deal..Ava seems to think you will deliver around the same time..which means I deliver one baby with her instruction. That's why we move the two of you in here. If possible, Ava will deliver both." Leo said, sitting on the end of Paige's bed.  
  
"Wait what? You're going to deliver our baby?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I might."  
  
"Wow.talk about meaningful. From now on, I'll call you Sully and Dr. Mike." Paige commented.  
  
She got two stares back.  
  
*1/2 hour later*  
  
"Ready Piper?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ready Paige?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ready Leo?"  
  
:silence:  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Uhh.yeah I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Ok, it looks like Paige is a little further along, so I will stick with Paige and you cover Piper, Leo."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Ok, here we go."  
  
~*~*~~  
  
One hour later, there were 3 new baby girls residing in the Halliwell Manor.  
  
To be with her sisters, Phoebe was moved into the other bedroom and settled herself onto Paige's bed.  
  
"You girls are very lucky. Not every home birth goes as smoothly as this one." Ava said with a smile. "Phoebe, you're baby was born at 1:08, Paige 2:30, and Piper 2:36. I'm going to get some coffee, and then I will be heading out. If you need me call me!"  
  
"Bye Ava...thanks for all your help!" The sisters called after the woman.  
  
"Leo? Where's Glenn?" Paige said suddenly from her bed.  
  
Leo looked at the ground.  
  
"Leo?!?"  
  
"Paige..a little while ago, we got a call. I didn't want to upset you."  
  
"Upset me how? Please Leo, your scaring me. Just tell me"  
  
"Paige, Glenn was in an accident on his way home from work."  
  
"What?!? Is he ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry Paige..it was fatal. I would have gone, but I couldn't. It happened right as you two were delivering." Leo said.  
  
Paige's face went white. The baby started to cry. Leo quickly laid Phoebe and Paige's babies in 2 of the 3 matching bassinettes lined along the wall, and held his own daughter tightly against his chest.  
  
Piper and Phoebe wrapped their arms around her from both sides and held her as she cried.  
  
In a swirling of lights, 3 semi-transparent figures appeared.  
  
The sisters looked up.  
  
"Grams?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Mom?" Phoebe mimicked her sister.  
  
Piper gasped.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
End part 3...what do you think? You like? Tell me tell me!  
  
3 Abby 


	4. AN YOU PICK THE BABIES' NAMES!

Hey guys! First of all thanks for all your reviews! I love getting reviews and they are really encouraging.  
  
Secondly, I am having a little trouble picking names for the baby's. I have a plan for there first names, but they are going to go by there middle names. And I want to have them all begin with the same letter...i was going to do more P's, but then they would be name like padma and pumpernickel..you know. So I am gonna give you guys a list of names I have liked or picked out as being possibilities.pick which ones you like best. If you can come up with three name beginning with the same letter, be my guest. I am open to any ideas. Please just review and tell me what you think. I read every review I get.  
  
p.s.---you can use any letter of the alphabet to start the name, and if for example you liketwo of the A names I picked out, but have a better third, tell me. I want to know what you all think.  
  
Also, if you have nickname for either the names I have listed or names you picked out, let me know. I have some, but others I am not sure of. But believe me, the child will have a nickname  
  
Also, any preference on which child will be taken into consideration. Just let me know  
  
One more thing----I would appreciate if you like gave me a fourth choice name----IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BEGIN WITH THE SAME LETTER----for example, Anna, Ashley, Allyson, and the fourth choice is Jennifer..thats what I mean.  
  
Ok so here is the list:  
  
A: -Abigail -Adrianna -Amy -Anastasia -Alexandra -Aurora  
  
C: -Calista -Candice -Cordelia -Corinne  
  
L: -Lana -Lani -Leah -Lydia  
  
S: -Samantha -Sarah -Serena -Summer -Storm -Sydney  
  
  
  
THANKS GUYS ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME!  
  
33333 Abby  
  
  
  
p.s. I am almost done the 4th chapter, but I need names before I can post it! SO hurry hurry hurry and get your other Charmed friends in here too! 


	5. chapter 4

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Hey guys thanks so much for all the positive feedback.it really keeps me going! I am really glad you all like this so far! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Also, "Kevin", a guy I made up is phoebe's baby's father..he skipped out when he heard phoebe was pregnant. Also, Glenn was in an accident and died on his way home. AND, prue patty and penny are there cuz the elders I guess let them come down for the day.like at pipers wedding and all. You know what I mean. Just read closely chapter 3 and you will follow it all  
  
3 Abby  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe mimicked her sister. Both Piper and Phoebe stared in shock. They hadn't seen Prue since her death..she had been gone for 3 years.  
  
The figures slowly became solid.  
  
"Yes..it's me." Prue said.  
  
Piper and Phoebe both jumped off the bed and held their sister tightly. She hadn't changed a bit since she died. She was dressed in a simple long purple dress made of satin. It pooled around her feet.  
  
"You two haven't changed at all..except I do see a certain glow around, something I never saw before." Prue said, looking at her sisters with a knowing smile.  
  
"A motherly glow." Grams commented.  
  
They embraced again tightly for several more minutes.  
  
After pulling apart, Phoebe glanced around. Her mom had her arms around Paige and Grams was sadly looking on.  
  
"Mom..Grams." Piper said, voicing Phoebe's thoughts.  
  
Grams walked over and hugged her granddaughters.  
  
"Hello Sweethearts." Grams said, pulling the girls to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, as her mom came over and hugged her and Piper.  
  
"The Big Guys upstairs let us come down..and I couldn't miss meeting my nieces..I already did that once." Prue said, grinning.  
  
"Leo, go get Jo." Piper said suddenly. Leo laid the baby in her bassinette and orbed out.  
  
The group stood in a small circle, and Prue broke off. She walked towards Paige's bed.  
  
"Hi. I'm Prue. You must be Paige." Prue said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah..Hi. Nice to meet you." Paige said, awkwardly.  
  
"You too. I understand we have the same powers.in a way. Telekinesis."  
  
"Yeah. Except I can't astral project."  
  
"I can't orb.and orbing is much more productive. You can actually like stay somewhere." Prue said with a little laugh.  
  
Paige just nodded. Glenn's death had come as a huge shock to her. She didn't need to face Prue Halliwell, Super Witch.  
  
Prue understood her discomfort and stood. "I'm really sorry about Glenn."  
  
Paige just nodded.  
  
"So where are those babies?" Prue said, turning to her other 2 sisters.  
  
Piper walked over to the bassinettes and picked up her daughter. Unlike Jo, who had dark, thick, silky hair like her mom and aunts, the new baby had a light blonde dusting across her head, already starting to curl. And also unlike Jo, she had brown eyes. Jo had blue. Like Prue. Very appropriate.  
  
Phoebe, one bassinette over, picked up her daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, already having a thick head of straight dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She cuddled her.  
  
Paige slowly rose from the bed and walked to the bassinette. She looked down at the baby, her only lasting connection with Glenn. The baby looked exactly like him. She did have her mothers eyes, though, and she was bald bald bald.  
  
"So, have any names been decided?" Prue asked, but was cut off because just then Leo orbed in with Jo.  
  
Piper walked over and lifted her daughter from his arm onto her free one.  
  
"Prue," She said, approaching her sister. "I'd like you to meet Prudence Josephine Wyatt. Otherwise known as Jo."  
  
Prue reached out and the sociable child good-naturedly moved on to someone else.  
  
"Hi Jo."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Jo held up two fingers.  
  
"Wow..such a big girl."  
  
Jo laughed and clapped her hands.  
  
"Guess what."  
  
Jo held her hands to the side and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Wha?"  
  
"I am your Aunt Prue."  
  
"Ann Pwoo?"  
  
Prue laughed. "Yes, sweetie, Aunt Prue."  
  
"Hi." Jo said, laying her head on Prue's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Prue turned to Piper. "Piper, she's an angel."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"So what are you guys gonna name them? 3 girls, you have to be creative." Patty said, leaning forward and taking Phoebe's baby from her. Penny did the same to Paige.  
  
The 3 exchanged glances. Phoebe leaned over to Paige and whispered something to which Paige nodded. Simultaneously, Piper leaned over to Leo and whispered to him. He thought for a minute then whispered back. Piper handed the baby to Leo, and Piper Phoebe and Paige formed a little circle. Whispers were heard for a while before they turned around. Each retook their child.  
  
Phoebe stepped forward, cradling her daughter. "Mom, if you approve, I would like to name my daughter Patricia Mia Halliwell. Call her Mia, of course."  
  
Tears sprang to Patty's eyes and she nodded her head. Phoebe, Mia, and Patty were caught into an embrace. They stood in a little half circle as Paige stepped forward.  
  
"Grams, I would like to name my daughter Penelope Meghan Belland. Meghan." Paige said.  
  
Grams smiled widely. "Of course, darling." Similar events went on between Paige, Grams, and Meghan as before.  
  
Finally, Piper stepped forward, cuddling her newest child.  
  
"I already named Jo after Prue, so I don't get to do the whole 'name the baby after family' thing." Piper said with a grin. "So Leo and I are being original. Grams, Mom, Prue.meet Melissa Elizabeth Wyatt." Piper said, beaming.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Melissa, Mia, and Meghan. We're glad to have you." Prue said, squeezing Jo tight.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
end part 4! Thanks for all you suggestions on names. I had a VERY hard time deciding, cuz I liked a variety of names, and it was hard picking three that started with one letter. But I tried, and I am pretty satisfied.  
  
I love all your reviews! This chappy woulda been up sooner, but my computer wouldn't connect for some absurd reason...maybe it has something to do with the fact that we have internet through the library...hmmmm.  
  
More to come soon! I have a very distinct idea where this is going to go, so it shouldn't be too hard to get out quickly. Thanks to those dedicated readers who keep reading my story! I love it!  
  
3 Abby 


	6. chapter 5

~*~*~*~ Part 5! I can't believe I have gotten this far. Thanks for reading so far.. I really appreciate it!  
  
I also know the pace after the births is a little quick..in a hospital, women stay for a few days. But I am kind of picking up the pace. Oh and if you didn't get it, phoebe's baby is named mia like (mee-a)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
3 Abby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper wandered into the kitchen with Melissa on her shoulder. She had just woken up, but the house was still silent, even with 6 more people in it than usual. Grams, Mom, and Prue were allowed to stay for a few days. They just couldn't be seen.  
  
A quick peek at the clock made her realize how early it was, especially because of their late night. After the emotional naming, everyone had collapsed into beds. Sheets were changed, babies had been put to sleep, and the house was quiet. Piper had scooted over to share her bed with Prue and for the first time ever, the 4 Halliwell sisters had slept in the same room. Leo claimed the sofa, Jo was in her little room, leaving Phoebe's remade bed for Penny and Patty.  
  
After a quick detour into the living room to check on Leo, Piper moved back into the kitchen, ready to cook a large meal for her and her family. She settled the baby into her car seat, which Leo had brought up from the basement. It had been Jo's just a few years ago. She set the car seat on the kitchen table so she could keep an eye on the now sleeping Missy.  
  
Piper pulled pancake and waffle batters from the refrigerator where she had put it the night before. Before she knew it, she was flipping pancakes and "ironing" waffles. The eggs were already scrambling before she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw Prue leaning against the door frame, looking at her. Piper smiled and finished with the eggs. Then she wiped her hands and poured two cups of coffee before she settled at the table with her sister and her baby.  
  
"Prue.. You can't possibly believe how happy I am to see you. I've missed you." Piper said, turning to her big sister.  
  
"I know sweetie. I know. And I've missed you too. But this is our destiny. If there is one thing I learned in my three years as a Charmed One--"  
  
"You still are a Charmed One Prue!"  
  
"Piper, I turned that torch over to Paige three years ago. You know that sweetie. But that's not my point. My point is that if I learned anything when I was a witch and these past 3 years with Mom and especially Grams, I know that you have to let destiny flow. Since you were saved by Leo and I wasn't, you were obviously meant to do something great with your life. I must have already done my something great." Prue continued before Piper could get a word out. "And this also gave you the chance to know Paige and it gave her a chance to be part of a family."  
  
"But why couldn't we have Paige AND you." Piper cried, frustrated.  
  
"Sweetie, we've been very blessed in our lives. I think we have come to take it for granted. You don't always get the things you want. You know that. And maybe, someday, you will find a real reason why Paige and I couldn't be sisters."  
  
"I know. And believe me, I love Paige. It took a little while to get used to her eccentric ways, but I did. I just..Prue you were the oldest your entire life, MY entire life, and all of a sudden I had to step out of your shadow and take your position. And I didn't want to." Piper said.  
  
"I know honey. And I know it was hard. I was watching over you, just like Mom watched over you and Phoebe and Grams and me for all those years, and the way Grams AND Mom watched over all three of us." Prue said, smiling gently at her sister. "Piper, I know you always felt bad for living when I died. And I know you probably didn't see the reason."  
  
"I didn't. My big sister, the greatest person I knew, the greatest, most dedicated witch I knew, was gone. And all because she had turned back time to save me." Piper said, weeping.  
  
"Honey, I did it because I love you. I know you would have done the same thing for me. But I knew it wasn't your turn to die. All our lives, you were always cooking and stuff like that, talking about how you wanted to settle down and have a family. You wanted that much more than Phoebe or I ever did. In our futures, you were the only one with a kid. We saw that, Piper, and I knew that I couldn't let you die when there was such a future for you. You will raise 2 magical daughters, sweetie, just like Mom and then Grams got to raise us. That's something I could never take away from you. So you need to let go of that regret and guilt, Piper. Look at all you have now. You need to move on, forget all the guilt, forget all the regrets and most of all, never forget me, or Mom or Grams." Prue said.  
  
"Prue you know I could never forget you, or Mom and Grams. Oh Prue, I love you so much. I miss you so much. This is the best gift I could ever ask for." Piper said, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
By now tears were running down Prue's cheeks too. The girls embraced, holding each other and crying and rocking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe." Prue said, walking onto the porch an hour later. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"I've been right here. I love spring mornings. They are so beautiful." Phoebe said from her spot on the steps. And fluffy pink bundle was on her lap.  
  
Phoebe noticed Prue looking at the baby. "I know, I probably shouldn't have her out here, but I couldn't resist. I think every baby should be lucky enough to be born in the spring. Lord knows I wasn't." She giggled at her sister. "Besides, I can tell already that Mia loves spring as much as I do."  
  
"Oh you can?"  
  
"Of course. Mother's intuition." Phoebe said with a grin.  
  
"So how's life treating you, Phoebs?" Prue said, sitting down on the step next to her baby sister.  
  
"Not bad. Don't you know, anyway, though?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"If you mean do I watch over you, yes I do, but I wanted you to tell me anyway."  
  
"Oh ok. Well, I still have my job as "Dear Phoebe", which is going really great. I have a month of pregnancy leave, and I can still write from home, so I will write but I won't do publicity."  
  
"Oh that's good. You need a break. You seemed stressed."  
  
"I just had a baby, Prue. It's kind of stressful."  
  
"No, I mean before. Before Kevin, before any babies, back when Cole was still around. You had the job, and well you just seemed really stressed."  
  
"Oh I definitely was, but most of that stress left with vanquishing Cole. I felt free."  
  
"I'm glad sweetie. You deserve the best."  
  
"I really missed you Prue. I mean, I had to be strong for Piper, so it might not seem like I missed you, but I did. God, you will never be able to understand how much I missed you. For a few days after you died, I thought I would have to be big sister."  
  
"You would have been able to do it."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't want to have to."  
  
"That's what Piper said."  
  
"But Piper didn't want to because she wanted you back. She wanted you to be big sister. I mean, I wanted that too. We both wanted that. But to me, it was like I had lost two sisters. I thought I would have to take over because she couldn't. She would have gladly joined you and Mom and Grams, I know it, if she hadn't felt responsible for me."  
  
"Well let's thank god for small favors. I have been trying to get this through to Piper---I died when I did because it was my destiny. Your destiny, and Piper's, was to meet Paige and reconstitute the Charmed Ones. Your destiny was to have a baby within 2 hours of your sisters and raise them all together, like you and Piper and I were. Your destiny is to train your daughter and nieces as witches. Teach them their history, the history of all witch craft, to keep our heritage, your daughter's heritage going. Your destiny...Phoebe, you're living your destiny." Prue said, leaning into her sister and nudging her shoulder.  
  
Phoebe turned to her with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Prue. Thank you so much. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Phoebs. Come on inside and have some breakfast. Piper is cooking up a storm." Prue said, walking back into the house. They were joined in the foyer by Grams and Patty.  
  
"Nice clothes, guys. Now aren't you glad we didn't get rid of them all?" Prue said, looking at her mom and grandmother. Penny wore an old dress that she had found in the attic, and Patty wore a pair of her old jeans and a thin white sweater.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Prue." Phoebe said, commenting on her sister's appearance.  
  
"Yes, I have to agree with you." Prue said, laughing. It had been weird to go through all her old clothes, and even weirder to see her room, which was now Paige's room. She had found a khaki skirt, a navy blue tank top, and a white button down shirt, which was now half-way buttoned and hung loosely a few inches below the waistband of her skirt. Her long hair had been clipped back loosely. She kicked up a heel with a laugh. "And of course to complete the outfit, you have the lovely clog bedroom slippers."  
  
They were still chuckling when they entered the kitchen. Piper was still in her spot at the stove, and Leo was now at the table, feeding Jo. Paige was seated across from him. On the table were three baby car seats, two with babies in them.  
  
"Good morning darlings."  
  
"Morning, Grams. How'd you sleep?" Piper said.  
  
"Very well!"  
  
"Glad somebody did." Paige chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, all I heard all night was my sisters getting out of bed, rocking a baby, putting the baby back in the bed, just for another one to get up 5 minutes later." Prue said good-naturedly.  
  
"It wasn't a walk in the park for us either." Phoebe said with a fake scowl.  
  
"Yeah. You got to stay in the warm bed." Piper said.  
  
"I'll agree that was pretty nice." Prue said, sitting down next to Paige.  
  
As Prue sat down, Paige stood and lifted her baby from her spot in the baby seat.  
  
"Paige?" Patty called after her as she headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Paige called back.  
  
Prue stood and followed Paige out of the kitchen. She found her in the living room, baby in her lap.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Look not to be rude or anything, but I just want to be alone."  
  
"Listen, Paige, I know this is an awkward situation for all of us. But this is the way it is. I want to be your friend; more than that I want to be your sister. I AM your sister."  
  
"I am NOT in the mood to talk about this. I just had a baby, and then find out my husband is dead. Then Prue Hallowell, Super Witch, returns and all focus is completely shifted to you. You don't know me and you don't understand me or what I am going through, so just leave me alone. Filling your shoes was hard enough when you weren't here. It is damn near impossible when you are."  
  
"Paige, you're wrong. First of all, I do know what you're going through. Except I lost the man I loved to a demon."  
  
Paige's stony expression turned softer. "That's right. Piper told me about...Andy was it?"  
  
"Yeah, Andy. So I completely understand your grief. And let me tell you, don't hold it in. It just makes things worse. And another thing, Paige, you don't have to fill my shoes."  
  
"You don't get it! You never had to come in and fill in someone's place like I have. You were awesome according to your sisters, and Piper and Phoebe were grieving. They didn't want another sister, let alone an amateur witch who they had to train. You all learned together, but I had to learn everything on my own and hope I cut it. Piper especially had no patience for me and even though she wanted me to move in, she didn't want me in your room or anything. It was convenience to her----get me in the manor so we can fight demons more easily. You were still alive to her and I was an unwanted nuisance."  
  
"I'll give you that one. I never had to really fill anyone's shoes like you have. But believe me you have more than proven yourself. You have been a Charmed One as long as I was, almost longer. Soon my feats will be a distant memory to Piper and Phoebe. They already are, actually. You were brought into this family for a reason, Paige Matthews. I just wish I could have gotten to know you.... I wish we could have been sisters. But I understand..to you, I am just a figure from the past, a memory to our sisters. And I am truly sorry about Glenn. I do understand completely what you're going through. But I just ask one thing of you, the same thing I told Piper and Phoebe. Don't have regrets about where you are today or what happened in the past. This is your destiny. My destiny was to die, and yours was to meet Piper and Phoebe, your half sisters, witches, Charmed Ones. Your destiny was to complete the Charmed circle again, and save innocents and teach your daughter and nieces what it is to be a witch. You have a full future ahead, Paige. Don't look back, just look ahead." Prue said. She leaned over and hugged Paige, and then stood and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Prue?" Prue turned around halfway to the door and looked at Paige.  
  
"I wish we could have been sisters. Just from talking to you for 10 minutes, I know I would have loved you. Screw that.. I do love you. And I truly wish we could have been sisters...in this life, I mean." Paige said with a tiny smile.  
  
"I love you too, Paige. And like I said, don't turn back. Look to the future, and then into the far, far future, where we will be sisters in the same world." Prue said, a tender smile lighting up her features.  
  
"Watch out for Glenn up there, ok? Mom and Grams too."  
  
"No problem, Sweetie. I know we all want to hear stories about your crazy antics."  
  
Paige groaned, laughing inside, as she picked up Meghan, joined Prue, and entered the kitchen.  
  
End part 5, I think!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sry this all has taken so long guys, but my computer is completely screwy and it wont let me connect. So I am trying to figure it out! Actually obviously I have figured it out, or I wouldn't be on here! Lol thanks for all the reviews, PLZ KEEP THEM COMING! I wont threaten you with stopping, but I mean just a few isn't too hard, and you gotta keep me motivated!  
  
3 Abby 


	7. CHAPTER 6

***FAMILY TREE*** http://www.geocities.com/charmedgg0421/familytree.jpg  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I'm thinking this will be the last installment in my story..depends if I get motivated to do something else or if someone gives me a really great idea I think I can work with.  
  
Thanks for all our reviews!  
  
3 Abby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Melissa! Get down here now!" 17 year old Joey Wyatt yelled up the stairs to her little sister.  
  
Instead of getting Melissa, her 15 year old cousin Mia Halliwell appeared at the top of the steps, pulling her long chocolate brown hair half up into a barrette. It swished down around her waist.  
  
"Hey, Mee. Where's Missy? And Meghan, for that matter." Joey asked.  
  
"Missy is in the shower, and Meghan is getting dressed.. I think." Mia replied, hopping down the steps.  
  
"Thanks." Joey turned back to the steps. "Melissa! Meghan! Hurry up! You're gonna make me late!" Joey then followed her cousin into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, kid. How's your birthday going so far?" Phoebe Halliwell asked her daughter.  
  
"Not too bad. I got a warm shower, so that's a plus." Mia said, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice.  
  
"Well, its only 7:30, anything can happen during the day."  
  
"Hey, Mee, happy birthday!" Piper Halliwell said, joining the group in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie, happy birthday!" Paige Matthews said, walking in behind Piper.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige." Mia said, pouring a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Hey, what about me? It's my birthday too!" 15 year old Meghan Belland orbed into the kitchen hastily brushing her short damp brown hair with blonde highlights.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you too, Megs." Mia said, giggling at her outspoken cousin.  
  
"Meg, why do you orb downstairs?" Joey asked her cousin.  
  
"Practice. And it's fun. And quick." Meghan said, giving her standard answer.  
  
That exchange went on everyday when Meg orbed downstairs.  
  
Small talk was made during the next 15 minutes. At around 7:50, dishes were shoved in the dishwasher and cereal put away.  
  
Just then, 15 year old Melissa Wyatt orbed into the kitchen, pulling on a denim jacket.  
  
"Melissa! Hurry up! Jeeze. Get up earlier or something. You're a pain in the butt." Joey said, hand on her hip.  
  
"Love you too, Sis. Thanks for all the well wishes on my birthday." Missy said, bending over and shaking her shoulder length blonde wet curls.  
  
"Miss! Ewww!" Mia cried, shielding her face from the spray.  
  
"Melissa, that's disgusting! We're in the kitchen!" Meghan complained.  
  
"Sorry, sweeties!" Her brown eyes sparkled as she grabbed a pop tart.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Miss. Love ya, hun!" Piper said, side hugging her daughter.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Melissa said cheerfully, squeezing her mom.  
  
"Ok, girls, time for your annual shot!" Phoebe said, grabbing the camera.  
  
Joey groaned.  
  
"Jo, it won't take that long. Chill out." Paige said, patting her niece on her back.  
  
The girls headed out onto the front porch.  
  
"Ok, poses ladies."  
  
Melissa stood in the center, Meg on one side, and Mia on the other. Missy wore a tan corduroy skirt and a fitted white sleeveless cotton shirt, covered by a denim jacket. On her feet were wooden soled slides with different shades of brown leather patches. Her thick white-blonde curls ended near her shoulders and were parted loosely on the side. Next to her, Meghan had on a denim skirt and a sleeveless baby blue thin spring turtleneck and a tan corduroy jacket and navy blue flip flops; her fingers and toes were painted light pink. She tucked her ear length brown hair, parted on the side, behind her ears. Mia, on the other side, opted for long jeans and a pink and white striped collared v-neck short sleeve shirt and a denim jacket. She had slipped hot pink flip flops on her feet; HER toenails and fingernails were painted a matching pink. As said before, her long chocolate brown hair was pulled half up in a barrette.  
  
"Ok, guys. Turn sideways and squeeze together." Paige said to her daughter and nieces.  
  
After snapping a few shots of the trio, they added Joey to the picture. She was adorned in a khaki skirt and a red scoop neck capped sleeved top. She carried a denim jacket. Her medium length brown hair was done in two braids, which showed off her blonde highlights and her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun. Her feet were in white Vans. Then, the Wyatt sisters posed together, and soon the group had grabbed book bags and purses and was again on the front porch.  
  
"You know, I bet we are the only family in the world who takes pictures on a birthday rather than the first day of school." Missy said, turning around on the porch.  
  
"Not every family has three girls born on the same day." Piper said, smiling at her sweet girls.  
  
"Let's go!" Joey yelled from the car, a navy blue Explorer.  
  
"Bye Mom!" 3 voices rang out across the yard as the girls ran for the car.  
  
"Bye babes" 3 older voices called back.  
  
Mia slid in the front seat next to her older cousin, and Meghan and Missy dumped their stuff in the back and took the back seat.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood on the front porch, watching the clowning around of the girls inside the car. Soon, it pulled away from the curb and music was heard blasting out windows. 3 contented sighs were heard.  
  
They all still remembered the day their baby's were born. Now they were 15. Each had her own distinct personality.  
  
Meghan was the loud, outgoing kid in the bunch. She wore her brown hair short so she wouldn't have to do a lot of work with it. That was her--- rushed. She was always in a hurry and everyone liked her, even the people she wasn't friends with. She was a lot like Paige and Phoebe. She had a steady boyfriend, Luke, and she had her own group of friends and she was the ringleader, but they weren't the popular kids. That was Melissa's crowd.  
  
Just like her older sister, Joey, Melissa was very popular and had HER own group of friends of which SHE was the leader. Melissa, like all 4 of the girls, cared a lot about what she wore, which was a preppy Abercrombie style. They spent more money on clothes than anything. She was a photographer for the yearbook at school, and she still found time to have a social life, especially go out with her boyfriend Robby, who was the star quarterback on the football team. Her mom and aunts told her she was like her aunt Prue.  
  
Mia was the in between of the other two. She was kind of outgoing and kind of popular. She liked everyone and everyone liked her. She floated between the two groups and had good friends in each. Her boyfriend, Connor, was part of Meghan's group. She was also on the yearbook and was a cheerleader with Joey.  
  
Joey was enjoying life as a senior. She was a cheerleader, wrote for the paper, and had big plans to go to college and become a journalist. She also had a steady boyfriend, Mike, a starter on the basketball team, with whom she had been with since their freshman year.  
  
"So..do you think this is it? Our destiny. Is it done?" Paige asked, turning toward her sisters.  
  
"I don't know. I mean we still have the responsibility of training our girls. So maybe... I hate to say this, because we have been Charmed Ones for what---20 years? I mean, that's most of our lives. But maybe our part as witches is kind of over. We'll always be witches, I guess, but I think there is something we're missing." Phoebe said, thoughtfully.  
  
"You mean like our girls were meant to do something big?" Piper tried to fill in.  
  
"Yeah. They already have their powers. They know our history. Maybe it's our turn to turn over the torch."  
  
"I have a thought. Let's check the book. See if there is anything that might help us." Paige said simplistically.  
  
They made their way upstairs and upon opening the book, the pages started flipping wildly. When it stopped, the sisters gasped. On one page there was the spell Phoebe read that released their powers.  
  
On the top of the next page, there was a sketch of 4 girls. The faces were not very detailed, but there was a long brown haired girl, a shoulder length curly blonde, a longish brown with blonde highlights girl, and a short, short brown with blonde highlights girl.  
  
Phoebe started reading the paragraph below it.  
  
'After the Charmed Ones, 4 girls will come. They will be the daughters of the Charmed Ones. They will be the 2nd most powerful witches, only following their mothers. Descendants of Melinda Warren, these girls will fight for innocents and everything good and battle against demons, warlocks, and anything evil. These girls will be called the Enchanted Ones.'  
  
A spell was written below, similar to the Power of Three spell.  
  
On the very bottom of the page, loopy writing began appearing.  
  
'The Power of Three will set you Free. You're free. I love you.'  
  
The sisters just stared at each other. They finally knew the destiny of their daughters. The 2nd Charmed Ones. 4 cousins, 4 sister witches. The Enchanted Ones.  
  
  
  
*FINITE*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tell me what you think..I think it is going to end here. I don't know if I like it...just let me know!  
  
3 Abby  
  
BTW thanks soooooo much for all your reviews...I appreciate it so much. I love getting reviews and hearing whether ppl like my story or not. I love my reviewers and my dedicated readers. Thanks so much! 


	8. an

Hey Guys! This isn't an update, seeing as I ended my story a while ago. But I am feeling the urge to do a sequel...any suggestions? I'm not sure how I want to do it or even what I want to write about. Let me know what you think, should I do a sequel, any suggestions on what it should be about.  
  
THANKS A MILLION!  
  
Abby 


End file.
